


Here Comes a Thought

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Song: Here Comes a Thought, bellamy and clarke are bffs, yes this was inspired by here comes a thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every white butterfly represents a mistake you've made and they slowly eat you inside until someone helps you.Bellamy is too focused on his butterflies and doesn't realize Murphy breaking down until he thought it was too late.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Echo & Gaia (The 100), John Murphy & Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake & Raven Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Here Comes a Thought

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by here comes a thought from steven universe :)

The countless butterflies had been following Bellamy since he was 18. It was getting frustrating, it really was. But Clarke and the others were there to help him. Putting him back together, piece by piece, butterfly by butterfly.

"Bellamy, let's get to the festival before we're late!" Clarke called out, standing next to Octavia.

"Right, let's go." Bellamy says after slipping on his boots.

When they arrived at the festival, they ran into Raven, Gaia, and Echo near the food stands.

"Raven! Echo!" Octavia calls out and give the three girls a hug. The three were initially Octavia's friends but Bellamy and Clarke managed to become close with them, since they'd hang out with Octavia a lot.

The six conversed as they ate, waiting for the festival to start.

"Have you guys seen Murphy?" Clarke asks suddenly and everyone shakes their head.

No one was close to Murphy all that much, but they had each grown accustomed to him and he was basically part of the group now.

"Oh, he said he's sick." Raven says, biting down on her corn dog. It had become an inside joke to them that Raven was Murphy's older sister since she always knew what was going on with him.

"Sick? He's been sick for like, a week." Octavia says to which Raven shrugs.

A loud noise coming from the speaker, announcing that the festival has started.

The group makes their way to the front of the crown and watches as the festival unfolded.

White butterflies surrounded the area and made their way into the crowd. Children had tried to catch the butterflies in their hands, but failed.

The people in the middle dance a contemporary dance, gaining several "woah"s and "cool"s from the audience.

The festival ended after a few more hours, and boy was Bellamy tired.

Bellamy yawned and scrumbed his eyes.

"Hey, you guys tired? I was thinking we could go in the ferris wheel." Gaia suggested and everyone agrees.

They go onto the ferris wheel in groups of two. Octavia with Raven, Gaia with Echo, and Bellamy with Clarke.

"So, Bellamy. How's your butterflies?" Clarke asks as the ferris wheel spun slowly.

"They're going away little by little. I can count them now." Bellamy chuckles lightly and so does the girl in front of him.

"Mine too. I have 13, what about you?"

"10. Thanks for helping me, Clarke." Bellamy smiled and so did Clarke. She took the biggest part in help my Bellamy deal with his butterflies.

Soon, the ferris wheel came to a stop and the two exit the wheel and met with the other four.

"Come on, big brother, let's go home." Octavia looped her arm around Bellamy's neck and the six part ways.

When they arrived at their dorm room, Octavia layed on the couch after leaving out her boots.

"O, go take a shower and then you can sleep." Bellamy says, stripping off his jacket. "Fine." Octavia groans and gets up to go to the bathroom.

After the younger girl had left, Bellamy heaved a deep sigh and sat down on the couch, admiring the butterflies swarming around him.

They disappeared slowly. He had multiple people to help him get rid of them.

As the butterflies flew away and out the window, Bellamy smiled as weight lifted off his shoulders. Those mistakes he had made are not there to haunt him anymore.

"I'm going to sleep, big brother. Goodnight!" Octavia calls out and goes to sleep in her room.

"G'night." Bellamy responds quietly, staring at the fire place, listening to the crackling of wood.

"Hm. Maybe I should go check on Murphy." Bellamy thought to himself and got up from the couch, putting his jacket back on and exiting the dormitory.

To the man's convenience, Murphy's place was just under his. He took the flight of stairs and when he arrived at Murphy's dorm, he knocked.

"Murphy?" Bellamy calls out and the door opens, revealing a sick Murphy who had a blanket draped over his shoulders.

"Hi, Bellamy." Murphy grumbles and steps aside to let Bellamy in. Bellamy closes the door behind him and places a hand on the other's forehead, immediately feeling the burn.

"Jeez, Murphy. You've been sick for weeks, now." Bellamy says, "Yeah, like I didn't know." Murphy deadpans and goes to the kitchen to make a cup of tea until Bellamy grabbed his arm.

"Hey, just stay on the couch. You shouldn't move so much. Have you tried going to the hospital?" Bellamy says, pulling him to the couch to sit next to him.

"No. It's just a cold, anyways." The younger says, glancing behind him shortly and then looking back at Bellamy.

"You sure?" Murphy nods at this question.

"What are you here for?" He asks and Bellamy looks at him without saying anything. What was he there for?

"Just wanted to check up on you and make sure you weren't dead." Bellamy joked. "I'd rather be dead than suffer from a week long cold." Murphy rolled his eyes.

"It's getting late so go get some rest, alright?" Bellamy says, standing up from the couch and patting Murphy's shoulder.

"Sure. You too." Murphy says and watches Bellamy walk out the door.

Murphy sighs and looks behind him, staring at the countless butterflies in spite.

One of the butterflies had seperated itself from the group and makes it's way towards the window and vanishes.

Murphy let's out another sigh and walked to his bed and flopped down on it, falling asleep immediately when he hit the soft mattress.

He can think about dying from butterflies another time.

——

Murphy woke up at 6 in the morning with the urge to vomit. He rushes to the bathroom and hurriedly opens the lights and leaned over the toilet.

After he finished puking, he stood up to flush the bile, and walked over to the sink to wash his face and wash out his mouth.

He stared at himself. Pathetic, he thought. What was the point of trying when no one was going to help him?

Murphy exits the bathroom and backs up to the door, sliding down as his vision became blurry and glowing white butterflies surrounded him.

This is it. This is the end.

Murphy let's out a weak laugh and looked around as the butterflies landed on his skin.

"Maybe this isn't that bad of a way to die." He says, holding out his finger and a butterfly landed on it.

"So... Beautiful." He says, vision blurring.

The door opens but Murphy knew it was too late. He smiles one last time before closing his eyes.

"Murphy!"

Goodbye, Bellamy.

——

Bellamy walks over to Murphy's place the next day, since Raven wanted him to check up on the latter to make sure he wasn't dead.

"Murphy? You home?" Bellamy knocked but to no answer. He knocked again and again but no one opened it.

"Maybe he's still asleep. I should still go check up on him." Bellamy says to no one in particular and bends down to grab Murphy's spared key in one of the plants.

He slid the key inside and twisted it to unlock the door. He enters the dorm and his eyes widened.

Rule number 1. You can't see someone's butterflies unless it's too late.

There Murphy sat against the bathroom door, butterflies swarming him.

"Murphy!" Time to do something dumb, Bellamy thought as he rushed over to Murphy's unconscious body.

Rule number 2. If you do happen to see someone's butterflies, don't touch it. It pricks your skin.

Bellamy cupped Murphy's face, getting ready for the burn of the butterflies but it never came.

Rule number 3. Butterflies don't sting unless you and the holder were soulmates.

Bellamy couldn't understand. Murphy? His soulmate? What about Clarke?

He pushes the thought away to focus on the main task ahead. That main task was to get rid of the butterflies as if it's the last thing he'll do.

He scoops the younger into his arms and bring him to his room to lay him down.

Bellamy doesn't know what to do next? It's not like he and Murphy had any memories where the latter didn't make any mistakes.

So he does the first thing that comes to mind.

Bellamy leans down, connecting his lips with the unconscious boy in front of him and can hear the butterflies fly away.

Rule number 4. There's a way to save the holder and that's by a kiss from their soulmate. After this, their mistakes would never haunt them ever again.

Bellamy pulls away and opens his eyes to look around the room. All butterflies were gone. His and Murphy's.

The man smiles at this and looks down at Murphy.

"We did it. They're gone." Bellamy whispers as Murphy slowly opened his eyes. "Bellamy? What- What happened? I thought I was dead, I-" Bellamy cuts the younger off with a kiss.

"You're okay, they're gone now."


End file.
